


After the fact.

by Photoshop



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Afterlife, Eternity, F/M, Forever, Labyrinth - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, Peace, Suicide, Walking, happieness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: JD and Veronica in the afterlife. Read with caution, suicide is a factor!





	After the fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, read at your own caution. Mention of suicide.

Veronica Sawyers suicide has hit the whole town pretty big. It had been a week after her boyfriends suicide, that had really made the whole town flip in general.

Sherwood was never really this dramatic. 

Veronica opened her eyes in what seemed to be a darkened labyrinth. Was this her punishment? To spend the rest of her existence in a never ending maze? Her experience with Hell had been a short one, until she found out what was the true punishment.

Around five minuets into the maze, she saw him. One of his arms was bleeding, and his hair, matter with ash and blood was messy. His coat, ripped in half, exposing his left leg, which was covered in blood and ash also half showing his skin. Pale, and mixed with black and red. 

She stepped back, looking at the boy, who wouldn’t seem to face her. 

“JD?”

“Yes, my darling?”, his voice was cold, smooth, and calm. Just like it always had been. But there was something different about it, all the same. 

She walked up next to him, and stood in front of him. She would have been surprised, but she had seen his body before they took it away after his death. 

His face, half stained with tears and ash still had his original smirk. She had loved that smirk. 

Hell was starting to become appealing. 

She threw her arms around the other, to which he hugged and spun her. He smelt just like age remember. A scent of smoke, and a sweet smell that she could never identify. He placed her down.

“My darling, why are you here so soon?”, he asked, noticing the side of her head. “Oh, dear...”

She kissed his nose, reaching up. “But now we’re together.... come on, let’s keep going,” she said as she took his hand.

From then on, centuries would pass, and they’d always be in the eternal maze


End file.
